Let's not care what the others think
by Nano.yaoi
Summary: Sasunaru story. Getting together. There will be lemon ;P two-shot naruto and sasuke goes on a date, naruto's friends are against it but it will turn out to be okay. C:
1. First date

**Hello my lovely readers ;D Here's Sasunaru STORY! Yes, it's a story. There will lemon, yay, my first lemon! Hope you guys will like this, I have been writing this for a while, and I think it became something like I wanted it to be. I could do it a oneshot, but I wanna try doing a twoshot so that's what you're going to get this time!**

**Warning: will be lemon on later chapter, not on this one. boyxboy/yaoi**

**I do not own Naruto ****(Sasuke does)**

**blah and the story:**

Naruto's POV

It has been three days since mines and Sasuke's first date. He has come (well I drag him) back to village about two years ago. First weeks he was here we didn't talk at all. I didn't know what should I have said to him and I had no idea where we stood in our friendship.

One day, he came to talk to me, and after that things started to run quite normally again. We had missions together and occasionally we would even go and eat ramen at Ichirakus.

So went the two years up until few months ago. He started to look at me differently (and I at him also but I swear he started it!). I told this to Kiba. I also added that I have started to think Sasuke's very hot and I might have feelings for him. After hearing that Kiba spurted out the coffee he had in his mouth. So begin the "_you're only hurting yourself being with him and bla blaa_" . He already knows me liking boys, as he himself may I ad, so he wasn't disgusted about that. I tried to make him understand that I always had had feeling for Sasuke, now I just had realised that they were romantic feelings. I think I didn't convinced him...

So after about a month long "_checking you out_" look hanging between us every time we met, suddenly Sasuke came to me (with very red cheeks for an Uchiha) and asked me out for a date! I stuttered him a yes for an answer. Oh, how cute he looked, his whole face was all red from blushing.

"M-meet me at the training field tomorrow at 9 am, and d-don't be late dobe." With that, he left.

I have to say that the thing that came first in my mind after him asking me out, was that he definitely wasn't romantic. I mean, come on! A training field? Perfect place for first date? Not if you ask me. But I still wanted to go, and since this is about me and Sasuke I guess the place isn't so important after all.

The date went without kissing I swear! We just talked for four hours about things like what we did when Sasuke wasn't at Konaha and about other stuff too. I have to say I enjoyed very much our date. I mean, it's been long time since we talked like that, if ever.

When it was turning to noon we decided to go to Ichiraku's. After me eating three bowls of ramen and Sasuke being filled by just one, we separated. But not before he saying he enjoyed our date and he wants to go again sometime and me agreeing him. So I started to head home, but I didn't get far when I was stopped by Kiba, Sakura and Ino.

I didn't get to even greet them properly when Kiba already started talking.

"Why were on a date with Sasuke just now, and don't even try to deny it! We, me, Sakura and Ino, sow you with him smiling at Ichiraku's. What part of me saying 'being with him will only hurt you' you don't understand? He left and it hurt you so much, how can you think he has changed? "

"Kiba will you shut it up already! We have something to say in this too! So Naruto-"Sakura turned to face me-" We already knew there is something between you and Sasuke, but are you sure you can trust him? I just don't want to see you hurt again Naruto."

Now it was Ino who started complain:

"Yeah Naruto, you should really listen to us! What good has Sasuke done for you, may I ask? I don't see why he would deserve you, all I have seen is you crying after him while he just-"

" I don't care A DAMNED THING what you think of Sasuke or me, and not that it even is none of your business, we are not together SO WHAT ARE YOU BITCHING FOR!" I yelled cutting Ino off and ran away to home.

At home, I almost started crying (ALMOST). I just can't believe my best friends are such jerks! Or maybe they really are thinking my best but really, they don't know how I feel for him. This kind of desire can't be ignored.

Well anyway, I didn't see Sasuke for three days, until this evening when I heard a knock from the door. Of course I went to see who it was, and I think you already guessed it was Sasuke? You are right it was Sasuke. That, is what is happening right now. Yes, I'm looking at Sasuke, or maybe staring.. God how could I know what I'm doing when I'm around him he makes me-

**CLIFF HANGER! Sorry guys, but I'm not ready with the end of the story and will post it probably in three days so no worries =) **

**Please do REVIEW, I'm quite new writer here so it's important to know what everyone thinks of these stories =)**

**Cookies to you who click below to leave a review ;***


	2. getting together

**The second part is here! I will end the story in this chapter =)**

**WARNING**: there's _**lemon**_! oh yeah! Yaoi boyxboy SASUNARU!

**I own nothing!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this one too, to the story- **

(Naruto's POV)

_Well anyway, I didn't see Sasuke for three days, until this evening when I heard a knock from the door. Of course I went to see who it was, and I think you already guessed it was Sasuke? You are right it was Sasuke. That, is what is happening right now. Yes, I'm looking at Sasuke, or maybe staring.. God how could I know what I'm doing when I'm around him he makes me-_

**(Turns to 3rd person's POV)**

"Hi dobe. You ever going to let me in?"

"Yeah sure..Hey! Don't call me that you bastard!"

Sasuke takes his shoes of and goes to sit on the sofa in the living room.

"So why haven't I seen you outside for days?"

"Nah, I have just been on a bad mood I guess.." Naruto takes two lemon sodas from the fridge and walks to Sasuke. He hands one of them to him.

"So what has gotten you on a bad mood?"

"Don't even ask! I'm still so pissed of! I mean, they could have said it nicer way!" Naruto sat down beside Sasuke who was now quite confused.

"Who said what?"

"..."

"Naruto"

"I don't want to talk about it..." Naruto pouts and drinks his soda.

"Just tell me dobe, you have been sulking for three days, isn't that enough already?"

"Hmp.. Well it was Kiba.. and Sakura and Ino."

"Okay, so what did they say?"

"Well it's nothing really, could we talk about something else?" Naruto starts to get up from the sofa but Sasuke puts him back down.

"No we can not! We will talk this through, it can't be _nothing _if it got pissed off for them."

Sasuke looks now directly in Naruto's ocean blue eyes, his eyes telling Naruto to let it all out.

"Come on Naruto, maybe it will help if you tell me."

Naruto turned his head so he wasn't facing Sasuke anymore.

"Äh, they just said something about you hurting me if we start dating..."

"Yo-...y-you told them?"

"NO, no! It's not like that! Kiba said that he had seen us at Ichiraku's and Ino and Sakura were with him. I ran into them on my way home..."

"Oh.."

There were short silence between the two boys until Sasuke decided to speak.

"So, do you think they are wrong? And that you could start dating me?"

"I..Um...Eh! Are you asking me to start dating with you?"

Uchiha's cheeks went red and his eyes widened when he realized what he had said.

"M-maybe I am..?"

A shy smile appeared on Naruto's face as he muttered an answer.

"What did you say? I didn't quite hear you."

Naruto looked straight to Sasuke as he spoke:

"I said, yes I would want to start dating you. I don't care what Kiba and the others thinks."

Smirk came on Sasuke's lips as he leaned down and softly kissed Naruto on the lips. The kiss wasn't their first, since they already had their first kiss in academy, but this kiss was full of emotion. Soon the kissed turned into passionate, desperate and hot one. Sasuke poked Naruto's lips with his tongue so Naruto would let him enter his mouth, and so he did.

Sasuke explored every angle of Naruto's soda tasting mouth. Naruto moaned in to the kiss. Sasuke pushed Naruto so Naruto was now lying on his back. Sasuke moved his mouth down Naruto's neck and started to suck and kiss it. Naruto put his hands around Sasuke's back.

"Oh god Sasuke.."

Sasuke's hand moved downwards Naruto's well trained abs and when his hand reached Naruto's nibble and started playing with it, Naruto moaned in heat. Sasuke's mouth moved back to Naruto's now swollen lips and gave them a quick kiss before moving to his ear. He teased his earlobe kissing and biting it softly. Then he whispered in husky voice "I want you so bad".

Naruto took Sasuke's cheeks between his hands and moved Sasuke's head to his lips and kissed him passionately. They rose up to sit never ending their kiss. They took off each other's shirts and Sasuke opened Naruto's jeans and put his hand in them. He moved his hand over Naruto's hard erection which made Naruto to moan in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke removed his lips from Naruto's and made his way between Naruto's spared legs.

He licked Naruto's almost 8 inched cock from head to toe. Sasuke run his thumb over the head and then took the head in his mouth.

"Oh Goshh... Aah ah.." Inside Sasuke's mouth was incredible hot and Naruto was in heaven as Sasuke continued to give him the best blowjob ever. Soon Sasuke started to deep throat Naruto and he bobbed his head all the time faster and faster.

"Aah a-ah S-sasuke I-.. I'm gonna cum!"

Sasuke just kept sucking Naruto's dick and soon Naruto send his load to Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke swallowed almost all of it some coming out of the sides of his mouth. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's head and brought it to his mouth and kissed him roughly, tasting his own cum in Sasuke's mouth.

"You taste good... Have you lube anywhere near?" Sasuke said after he pulled away from the kiss.

Naruto got up and went to get the tube of anal lube leaving Sasuke to stare at his naked butt. When Naruto got back he took Sasuke's hand and led him to his bedroom. Sasuke throw Naruto on the bed and covered his fingers with lube then he spared Naruto's legs and put the first finger in his butt. "Aah" Sasuke moved his finger around and kissed Naruto at the same time. Soon he added second finger. Naruto made a face but soon get used the feeling Sasuke fingering him.

Hearing Naruto moaning under him and the feeling his fingers being inside of Naruto made Sasuke grab his own rock hard dick. He moved his hand up and down, while adding the third finger. He searched for that spot.. "Aaah Sasuke there!" That, made Sasuke smirk. He kept poking that spot for a while, then taking his fingers out. Naruto whined at the feeling being so empty.

Sasuke held the lube in front of Naruto.

"Huh?"

"There, cover me up" Sasuke demanded. Naruto took the lube from Sasuke and poured it on his hands. Sasuke had lied down and Naruto got on him. He reached for Sasuke's dick and his hand grabbed it gently. He started to rub it all over. Sasuke moaned as Naruto's hand worked on his cock to make it slippery. When Naruto thought it was ready he lifted his hand off of Sasuke's cock and moved his body so his ass was above Sasuke's gorgeous rock hard 9 inches long dick. Naruto started slowly lowered his body down on Sasuke's dick."Aah" "God Naruto you're tight."

Naruto held still for a while and then started moving. Soon he picked a faster pace and he and Sasuke were going crazy from the pleasure. "Aah Sasuke Sasuke.."

Naruto's rhythm was slowing down as his legs got tired. Sasuke sat up and turned Naruto to his back and started to pounce him to mattress. He took Naruto's leaping member to his hand and started stroking it hard. Sasuke felt Naruto tensing, he knew Naruto would soon cum. And so he did. As Naruto came hard he screamed Sasuke's name. Naruto cuming in his hand and screaming his name as well as tightening around his member made Sasuke cum hard inside of Naruto's ass.

Sasuke pulled out of him and his seed started leaking out of Naruto's ass. He lied down beside panting Naruto. He turned to face Sasuke who was panting too.

"God you're good at sex..." Naruto sigh.

Sasuke only smirked. "You aren't bad yourself neither."

"Hah...I can't believe we are finally together."

Sasuke put his hands around Naruto and pulled him close so Naruto's head was on Sasuke's neck.

"I love you"

"I love too Sas'ke"

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

You can only imagine Kiba's look when he came the next morning to apologize Naruto what he had said few days ago and finding his friend naked in the bed with Sasuke and the room obviously smelling sex.

**So what do you people think? That was my first lemon so please leave a review! **


End file.
